Cabinet
by lilaclily00
Summary: One-word-prompts make amusing one-shots! Requested by Scaehime.


**OH MY GOSH GUYS I'M BACK**

**I was gone for so long, every single thing that was in my Doc Manager has disappeared. ;-; Yes, that long.**

**I have SO MUCH STUFF I've wanted to say during all this time, but it's just such an overwhelming amount that I won't say any of it. My AN will become twice, maybe thrice as long as it already is. *sweatdrop* Either all or none. I choose none!**

**So sorry about the hiatus. We were moving, plus I started having to do more project stuff for school (both old and new -_-) and life had just made it a bit harder to update. Plus, I've run out of ideas for "Ed and Al the Cat" at the moment. *sweatdrop* I fully intend to add to those once my writer's block clears away. Until then, I have been using my time for other ideas.**

**It all started when I suddenly got the idea for _Two Souls, One Armor_ during church. (Not exactly the best place to contemplate on a fanfic...) I replaced the time that I had once used for other fics on it. I spent at least one or two months. And I got a ton done, but at a point I started having difficulty. While waiting for my brain to think of what else to add, I read a ton of fanfics that changed my point of view on certain parts of the _Fullmetal Alchemist_ timeline, how I felt about certain characters, etc, etc. A few days ago, I started rewatching FMA:B too. And I realized something. The way I was showing the events in the story was totally incorrect, as I had just been using my crappy memory. These things combined have ruined all my hard work, as not only would I have to rewrite dialogue and actions, AKA everything, but also it kinda feels like I wasn't letting the characters take everything that was happening seriously, because to them all of this craziness is real life, not just a book. So I'm canceling that project with a tear in my eye, and maybe once I gain even more FMA knowledge and confidence, I will try this fanfic again.**

**And about a month ago, I started one called _Family History_. I don't want what I accidentally did to my other multi-chapter fics to happen to this one, so I'm writing ALL of it before posting. That way, I know for sure that I will actually finish it.**

**Until I'm done with that one, I will start again what I like to call one-word-prompts. :D**

**How this chiz works:  
~Send by PM or review a prompt of at least one word. It can be as random as you like.  
~It will always be silly/humorous unless you otherwise specify a different genre for the one-shot.  
~When completed, I will send it to you by PM to make sure you like it. You can correct any typos (although they are unlikely *flutters eyelashes*) or give suggestions to make it better. I will do anything for it gratefully!  
~When it's ready, I will publish for the public!**

**Scaehime has already given me _4_, so here's the first one!  
**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Um, Al?"

"Yes, Brother?" The suit of armor clinked closer at his sibling's call.

Edward Elric leaned in as he whispered to Alphonse his request. The one Colonel Mustang's subordinates deemed as "Chief's butler" stayed quiet for a moment, his helmet showing no emotion, although if you knew him before he became a giant, you would know he would actually be pulling a sour face.

Havoc was the first to point it out. Before, any paperwork or other materials Ed had to bring to the office he carried in his hands upon arrival. Recently, however, he's been asking for his younger brother to pull them out of an unknown location every time he was to turn in a report. Not just that. There were other items, including large quantities of money, that were being towed by Al, apparently.

No doubt he was getting annoyed by having to get everything for the Fullmetal Alchemist, perhaps even ticked off, as they heard his sighs get louder every time.

This time he protested in whispers back to Edward, which was a change of pace. They traded angry words for a moment, but in the end it seemed the elder won, as the younger walked out the door briefly with his head down. He reentered just a few seconds later, holding the paper that Ed needed.

The Elrics had arrived at the Headquarters just before lunchtime, so Ed went to the cafeteria with the rest of the soldiers. Hawkeye was often the last to leave, so Al hung around the desks for a little bit longer to talk with her privately. Why? To complain.

"Lieutenant?" He asked her softly while she finished shuffling papers.

"Yes, Alphonse?" Riza replied with curiosity.

"There's something that Brother has been doing, and I was hoping that maybe you could tell him to stop." He didn't sound mad like before, more like... embarrassed.

"What would that be?" She now furrowed them a little in worry. The sentence Al said was just too vague for her to have a clue of what in the broad variety of things Ed is capable of that his brother would be talking about.

"He has been putting his things in here." Alphonse pointed to his chest.

"In there?" She raised her eyebrow at the hollow metal.

"Yeah." He opened up his chest, revealing that there were little shelves inside, the things that Al seems to pull out of midair stacked on them.

"...He turned you into a cabinet?" Hawkeye spoke in disbelief.

"Basically." He scratched the back of his helmet.

Now the current trend made sense. Due to trying to keep Alphonse's secret, he has to make him leave the room every time before taking materials out of his suit of armor and returning with them in his hands.

"It's really annoying now, so could you make him leave my suit of armor alone?"

"Of course, Alphonse."

It surprised (and scared) everyone when Ed was dragged over to a private spot after lunch by Alphonse Elric and Riza Hawkeye. An ANGRY Alphonse Elric and Riza Hawkeye.

* * *

**I think a lot of people that know me know that my fave character is Alphonse. Even people who don't know what the heck I'm talking about probably have heard me say "ALPHONSE IS BETTER THAN EDWARD!" So sorry if I accidentally do something to make Al look like the nicer, sweeter, awesomer brother. Cuz he already is. *runs away***

**I STARTED SUMMER BREAK LAST WEEK! BURN! *shakes butt at everyone in a taunting way***

**K bai! *blush***


End file.
